The Bad Wolf of Honor
by Story Lord10
Summary: The TARDIS tugged at The Eleventh Doctor's mind. The Doctor followed the tugging, it lead to an old friend's room. He finds something impossible in her room, that will change his life. Rose/Doctor Amy/Rory EVENTUAL REUNION
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Amy were lounging in the control room. They were currently in a debate about how fishfingers were disgusting. The Doctor, being The Doctor, said they were not disgusting, while Amy was utterly disgusted.

"Amy! Fishfingers and Custard and BEAUTIFUL!" The Doctor shouted. "NO! Ewww. It's worse than... than... than pizza!" Amy shouted. The Doctor's jaw dropped. "You...you hate pizza?!" The Doctor asked, clearly bewildered."Well I hate most pizza, only certain brands are good!" Amy replied as if it were obvious.

The Doctor sighed, he was going to have to take Amy to a pizza parlor in Chicago. He knew just the one, he last went there with Rose and Jack. He shuttered as he remembered the experiece, they were kicked out because aparently calling the waitor a "stupid ape" was insulting. But, it still was fun. He really did miss Rose, and MAYBE Jack a little bit. "Doctor?" Amy asked, noticing his far off expression."Yup? Sorry, I know just the pizza place! It's in Chicago, 1940ish." He said, grinning like a madman.

Amy sighed. She only really liked certain kinds of pizza, and she didn't trust the Doctor's taste buds. After all, he like fishfingers and custard. Before she could object, Rory walked in the console room, holding a bottle of water. "RORY!" The Doctor scolded playfully, "I said no drinks in the console room!" he said as he snatched the water bottle from Rory. This caused Rory to huff in defeat. The Doctor inspected the water bottle for a moment, then all of the sudden he whimpered like he was shocked, and threw the water bottle as hard as he could.

"Doctor?" Rory asked, confused at his scared expression. The Doctor looked up. "I'm alright. I think it was just an old friend playing a trick on me." the Doctor replied. Amy and Rory accepted this, but still a bit suspicious. "Anyways, I will be taking you Ponds to a pizza place in Chicago, one hour." he said strenly. "Why not now?" Amy asked. The Doctor pondered how to respond. He felt the TARDIS tugging in his mind, she was leading him somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS. "I have to fix my sonic screwdriver." he said as if it were obvious. Rory and Amy nodded, and the Doctor took off in the depths of the TARDIS.

He walked down the depths of the TARDIS, following where he was being tugged, by his ship. The halls were dark, as if they were excited and a smidge nervous. His footsteps stopped at a familiar door. The door was a deep red, he hadn't been in this room in his current body. It was Rose's room, he hadn't gone in here since a few days before his regneration.

He walked in. The walls were deep red, like the door. There were pictures of himself, Rose, Jack, and Jackie everywhere. The TARDIS betterhave a good reason to bring him here, he was still sore over Rose. He felt his attention being drawn to a desk. He looked around at her bed,which was a slight dent in it, from when he laid in it while he was grieving Rose, so, so long ago. He walked up to the desk. His attention was pulled towards a drawer. He reached his hand out slowly. He felt the TARDIS hum in anticipation. He settled his hand on the drawer handle. He finally slowly opened the drawer. Inside, he saw the Impossible. His massive brain could not see what he saw. He promptly passed out on Rose's floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor dreamed. Well it was a memory. He remembered something, that he found irrelevent, but meant so much now.

_ He was back on Gallifrey, in the Academy. He was sitting in the classroom, listening to a story he had always found interesting. On Gallifrey there was an animal, similar to the Wolf on Earth. They called it the Xolf. It was a creature with gold and blue eyes, and could bend the Vortex. According to the story, there was a Time Lady, who was born several hundred years ago. She was born with the power of a Xolf. She could pull beings out of time and space, rip anybody apart with a wave of her hand, teleport, turn invisible, you name it, she could do it. One day her family was slaughtered. Her own kind betrayed her, the Xolfs found her family, and tore them apart. Just because of her power. She went mad with grief. She ripped the Xolfs apart. She was the only one left who had the power of the Vortex coursing through her veins. When the Time Lords heard of her tearing her apart the Xolfs. They tried to arrest her. She killed those who tried to arrest her. She went into hiding, she didn't want to be arrested, and she didn't want to kill anymore. The Time Lady hid for 300 hundred years. _

_ One day she finally left from hiding. She wanted to be forgiven for killing the Xolfs and a few Time Lords. She was forgiven, but with a cost. She would have to protect Gallifrey for all eternity. She agreed. She defended Gallifrey for hundreds of years, until one day she couldn't be found again. The Time Lords were in outrage, she broke her promise, and now Gallifrey was undefended. One day, a few years later Gallifrey was surrounded by the Sontaran Empire, they were about to charge into battle, and the Time Lords were doomed. Right before they were about to attack, all the Sontarans turned into a golden dust. The Time Lady appeared and saved them. After this, she disappeared. She only appeared when needed after this occassion. Whenever asked why she doesn't stay she says "I must defend Gallifrey untill the final War. Then, I can't defend you." then she would disappear. She was given the nickname of the Defender Xolf._

The Doctor slowly came around from his memory of a story. He saw two concerned faces over him. His eyes focused on them, and saw Amy and Rory looking down on him, on the floor, where he passed out. "Doctor, are you alrigt?" Amy asked. "Yes, I'm fine... I uh" he paused looking around to see where he was. Rose's room. He sighed. This was still considered sacred property, and now Amy and Rory were tredding upon it. "Nothing. I just hit my head. Now please leave, I have buisness to attend to." he said calmly. Amy and Rory saw anger and sadness in his eyes. They did not want to make those emotions arise, so they left.

Once they left, The Doctor stood up, balancing himself. He slowly spun back to the drawer. He looked in and picked up the object. He spun it around in his hand, and inspected it. It really was a Fob Watch. Another Time Lord escaped the War! Rose was a Time Lady. The Doctor was happy and excited. Then he realized where Rose was. The Parallel Universe. With his close. He sighed. He thought back to earlier, Rory's water bottle. It said two words. Bad Wolf. Does this mean she's coming back? The Doctor flipped the Fob Watch over in his hands, to read the back, where it should say the Time Lady's name. His eyes promptly widened in surprise, and dropped it in surprise. His breath increased, he reread the name, again and again.

The name read: Defender of Gallifrey, Xolf. The Doctor set the watch on the desk, he thought about this, Rose was the legendary Defender of Gallifrey. Suddenly he made the connection. Defender Xolf, Bad Wolf. A Xolf is similar to the Wolf. How did he not see this?! He suddenly was outraged, why didn't Rose defend Gallifrey during the Time War? She obviously had the power! She left him to destroy Gallifrey! His breathing became laboured. He realized he had to get the watch back to Rose, to find out. He knew the Bad Wolf was reappearing, and he couldn't break the walls of the universes. He was just going to have to wait for Rose. He put the fob watch in his pocket, he heard a voice, double layered coming from the watch "Bad Wolf" it said. The Doctor smiled, he knew he wouldn't be waiting long.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since the fob watch incident. The Doctor hadn't told the Ponds of the fob watch, and it wasn't constantly on his mind. He couldn't rush the Bad Wolf, he would just have to wait. It wasn't on his conscience thought, when the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were chatting in the console room. Well not really chatting, more of making fun of his lovely bowtie. As the Doctor defended his bowtie and Amy ranted on about being embarrassed to be seen with him in a bowtie. Rory was half-asleep on the console chair. "...and I'll have you know, whenever I used to wear bowties, I looked quite fantastic," he grinned at his reference to his past self. "But not as cool as I do now." Amy huffed. Before she could reply, the console screen beeped. The Doctor glanced over to it. It was in Gallifreyan, so it briefly translated to: WARNING: CRASH LANDING.

Before the Doctor could tell the Ponds, the console turned pitch black, and started shuttering. They tumbled all over. Finally they came to a stop. They scrambled to stand up right in the dark. "Ponds, you alright?" the Doctor asked. "Yeah we are good." Rory said with a groan. "What happened, Doctor?" Amy asked nervously. The TARDIS just doesn't start shaking and go black. The Doctor wasn't sure, "I don't know, one way to find out." The Doctor signaled with his hand to the door, now they're eyes were adjusted to the dark. They slowly made their way to the door. The door wouldn't open. The Doctor put some shoulder into it. He tried again. Aaaand Again. And again. "The door is jammed." the Doctor said nervously. Amy and Rory looked every bit as nervous as he felt. He sighed. With his eyes adjusted, he looked around the TARDIS walls. His jaws dropped with an audible click. Amy and Rory also looked around. There jaws didn't drop, but they were obviously confused. All of the TARDIS walls the words "BAD WOLF" were seemingly spraypainted.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked slowly. The Doctor came to his senses. "Well..." he said with a higher pitched voice. They suddenly heard a snap. The TARDIS doors opened quickly. They turned to see a blonde girl in black combat boots, black leggings, a deep blue shirt, a black fitted leather jacket, blonde hair, and golden eyes. No, her eyes weren't glowing gold, it just seemed her eye color was gold. Her fingers were posed like she had just snapped. She waltzed forward into the TARDIS. Ignoring the stares she got. She put her hand on the wall. The TARDIS hummed happily, and the lights turned on. She grinned, and looked around. "You have redecorated. I dunno if I like it." her Londoner accent, said happily. The Doctor came to his senses. "Uh, hello." he said slowly grinning. The woman looked him up and down, smiled bigger, "Hello, Doctor, I ne-" before she could finish, the Doctor hugged her extremely tight.

They hugged for a long moment. She looked at the Doctor for a moment, and glanced over to Amy and Rory, who were shocked at the Doctor's show of affection. "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth and the Big Bad Wolf at your service." Rose stuck her hand out and Rory shook her hand, "I'm Rory, and this is my wife Amy." he said, still in awe. "Hi Rory!" she said cheerfully. "It's quite nice for you to show up, Doctor. I am in a bit of a jam, well I was. Untill you materialised next to me, squashing the poor baddie alien next to me. Literally turning him to jam. Well, I'm quite the babbler aren't I? Think I picked that up from you, Doctor." she finished. The Doctor grinned. He had to tell her about the fob watch, but he wanted to see what she was like with his clone. He always envied his clone. But, now was his chance to really find out what happened.

"Rose, where are we?" he asked. She smiled. "Welcome to Cardiff, Pete's World, just outside of Torchwood." she grinned. He returned the grin. "I'll show you guys around. Come on Rory. Amy." she turned, and walked out of the TARDIS. They stood there for a moment. "Doctor, who is she?" Amy asked. "Amy, Rory. That was Rose Tyler. The Big Bad Wolf. My...er... my best mate." he smiled and followed her out, Amy and Rory followed. "So Rose, how's the handy dandy clone of mine." he asked cautiously. She visibly darkened. "He...is no longer around. Doctor, what year did you drop us off?" she asked hastitly. "2009..." he answered slowly. "Welcome to the year 2773" she said sadly. His jaw dropped. "B-b-but" he stuttered. She didn't look a day over 25. He looked around at the slightly futuristic tech. He realised what had happened. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." he said. He felt horrible. "Don't." she snapped. "We had a good life," this set the tone for the next 15 minutes.

Rose told some her adventures to the others as she toured them around Pete's World. They had been walking around Cardiff for 4 hours, when Rory excused Amy and himself to go back to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose needed to talk. After they were gone, the two of them sat on a park bench. They sat in comfortable silence, and Rose rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. His hearts races increased. "Bow ties eh?" she said finally. He chuckled. "Bowties are cool!" he defended. "I love it though. The bowtie, I mean." she said quietly. The Doctor grinned widely at this. His mouth started talking with out his brain's approval. "I missed you. Would you consider-er coming with me again?" he asked nervously. He scolded himself, he wanted Rose to come, he missed her so much, he still loved her, but she had a life here, he couldn't take away her life. "Of course I would, Doctor." she replied simply.

He beamed. He didn't know why, but he blurted "I love you, Rose." Rose lifted her head from his shoulder. Turned to him in shock, and smiled and snogged him right there. She pulled back, "Quite right, too." she teased. The Doctor suddenly remembered the fob watch. He studied her now golden eyes. He had to bring her back to the other universe, or reopening would kill her in this universe. "Rose, when can you leave?" he asked. "I can leave any time." she replied softly. He grinned. "Meet me back at the TARDIS 20 minutes, okay?" she nodded. He took off for his blue box, and Rose closed her eyes for a moment.

She still had a bit of the Bad Wolf in her. That's why her eyes were tinted gold. She detected the Doctor had important to tell her. She inhaled the air of this Universe's Earth. The pure wrongness of it. She opened her eyes, she might as well find out what the Doctor had to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Tyler was about 15 yards from the TARDIS. She had resigned at Torchwood. She walked up to the TARDIS. When she was only 2 meters from the box, there was a deafening CRACK! She turned to see a crack in the sky. Then suddenly a pounding, sounding from the TARDIS doors sounded. It was like somebody was pounding from the inside of the TARDIS Doors. "Rose. The TARDIS doors are jammed! I can't open them! What's going out there?" the Doctor called through the doors. "Doctor" Rose said matter-of-the-factly. Before the Doctor could reply, the crack in the sky widened. Suddenly little flying dots came from the crack. Rose squinted. What she saw they were made her heart skip a beat. Daleks. The Daleks flew down towards Pete's Earth. She knew they would come eventually, she had dreams of it. She thought of her dreams.

_ She was in a long flowing gold robe, standing on a platform of a sort of gold she didn't recognize. Before the platform were fields of red grass, and a orange tinted sky. A dome stood behind her. A crack disturbed the pretty orange sky. Unknown creatures flooded from the crack. They flew in. She wanted to destroy them. They started attacking the citadel behind her. Firing laser blasters. Shouts of "EXTERMINATE" flooded her ears. She felt a duty to protect these people. But her powers were useless. She had known there would be a day she couldn't protect these people. She had no other choice but to run. She dashed into the citadel. Bodies were everywhere. She ignored them, so she wouldn't be sick. She had failed them. This hadn't been the first time these creatures had attacked them. This was the fifth and she knew, the final time. She knew she was the only of her kind left. She looked around the citadel. She was right. No survivors. A cry of "EXTERMINATE" shook her out of her thoughts. She ran, and ran, and ran. She finally came to a room she associated with something called the High Council. She saw her machine, that her mind called a TARDIS. She unlocked the doors. She jumped in. She turned to close the doors, she saw a man in raggedy clothes. They met eyes. "I'm sorry, Theta." she said to him in a language she didn't know she knew. And closed the doors._

She was shaken out of her memory of a dream. By a cry of "EXTERMINATE" she jolted up. "I'm sorry, Doctor." she said sadly. "What? ROSE what are you doing!?" the Doctor called through the doors. Rose dove into her mind. She looked around for a golden door. She finally found it. It was glowing a beautiful gold, like the blood of the Gods. A slight hint of light blue was in the door's glow. She put her hand on the mental door, and pulled. Suddenly, she was out of her mind. Her vision tinted gold. She looked at her hands. They were leaking gold, like ichor - the blood of the gods. She smiled. The Bad Wolf goddess was released again. This time Rose had control.

She looked around, and saw the daleks all around her. She knew in order to kill the Daleks, and close the crack in the sky. She would die, or at best, be so tired, she couldn't move. She had lived a long life. She was ready to die. She raised her hand. "I am the Bad Wolf" she said calmly, her voice echoing. "ROSE! NO!" The Doctor shouted, his voice cracking. He pounded on the door. "LET ME OUT!" he was on the edge of hysteria. "I see your destruction, Daleks. And..." she paused. "I heal the wounds you have made. At the sacrifice of my life." she closed her fist. The crack in the sky healed. She waved her hands, ichor dripped off of her. She knew even a goddess could bleed out. Those killed, arose, with a new strength. "Daleks. Everything must come to an end. Even your reign of terror and destruction." with that. She kneeled and put her hand to the sky, and clenched her fist. The Daleks turned into a golden dust. She started to cough up ichor. She slowly lowered herself to the ground. She was on all fours. Her breatheing laboured. The TARDIS doors crashed open. Amy, Rory, and The Doctor flooded out of the TARDIS. They ran to Rose. Ichor was everywhere. "Oh, Rose. Please no" The Doctor whimpered. "Everything ends, Doctor." with that, the ichor stopped coming. She closed her eyes, and her breath paused.

The Doctor stared. He stood up. He turned towards Amy and Rory. Anger and Hatred, home of the Oncoming Storm, and The Time Lord Victorious, radiated. He picked up Rose's body. Brought her into the TARDIS, he carried her to her room. Set her down. Turned around to the console. Amy and Rory were in the console room. They insantly froze at the look on the Doctor's face. He pulled a few levers, and they were back in their universe. "Doctor." Amy said cautiously. "Amy, Rory." he said slowly, his voice shaking. "I need to be alone. I'm going to drop you off. I will return." he then shooed them out the door. He closed the door behind them. He turned to the console, and let the Time Lord Victorious free.


End file.
